The Silver Dragon
by Erisil
Summary: An original story that tells the tale of a young girl and a dragon bonded by fate, destined to save or destroy the world. I began this story in 5th grad and I have yet to finish it. I hope you enjoy what I have written so far.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Dark End For Dragons_**

On the far side of the highest mountains, was valley. In that valley lived the last dragon colony. Over the hundreds of years, mankind hunted the dragons until few were left. Having no place else to go, the few dragons flew over the mountains. A place where mankind has not yet reached. The dragons lived happy secluded lives. But their food has dwindled, and the valley is dying. The dragon's worst fear has come. Man has risen in population, which means someday soon, they will find the dragon valley.

Dargon slowly walked to the edge of the cave. It was dawn, and the valley was quiet. He stretched his ancient red wings from the stiffness of sleep. He turned his gaze upon mountains. His keen dragon ears picked up sounds of shouting and whinnying. Dargon's great sight could see the flashes of metal of the sun. _Men have found us._

Sunaya woke to the growling sounds of her tribe. She opens her eyes and sat up. The cave was bustling with activity. Word has spread that an army of men had crossed the mountains. They wanted to populate the dragon's valley. But, dragons do not give up anything of theirs easily. The male dragons were sharpening their claws on rocks and making crude weapons out of stone. The females were storing food and cleaning away their nests. Sunaya took a quick peek under her bronze belly to see the egg underneath. The egg glistened white with a blue tinge. Because food was scarce, many female dragons were unable to lay eggs. Sunaya's egg was the last to be laid, she only wished it was laid at a better time.

Suddenly, the talking turned into shouts. Sunaya quickly got up and huddled the egg closer. Argon, a forest green dragon ran past her.

"The humans have come," Argon growled to Sunaya, "They may take over this valley, but we aren't letting it go without a fight!" Argon glanced at the egg at Sunaya's feet. His expression changed to sadness for only a few seconds till it became anger. "They shall pay for killing so many of our kind! Mankind should never have come into existence!"

"They are just trying to survive," Sunaya replied. She immediately hears an overwhelming angry voice in her head. _Do you side with those thin skinned hairless creatures!_ Argon demands. He glared at Sunaya for only a moment longer until he heard his name and left. Sunaya held her head while the pain went away. She took a look at her only egg. It was so peaceful. _What has this world come to?_

Dargon looked without expression at the dragon warriors in front of him. The dragons were skinny and dirty hardly enough to look like warriors. But their muscles show their strength. Among them were the few females of the tribe. Even having all of the tribe's adults was not a formidable group of fighters. Dargon readied to speak, until he saw a small black dragon hiding among the group. As swift as a hawk, Dargon lunged for the dragon and pulled him out of the crowd. The black dragon cried out as he was pulled forward and onto the dusty plateau in the open. Dargon's jade green eyes narrowed upon him.

"What do you think yer doing Kavan?" Dargon growled. "You are too young to fight! You and the other few children will be the heirs of dragons. If everyone dies the dragon race will be extinct!" Kavan fidgeted a bit and then looked at Dargon with his yellow eyes.

"The others can take care of themselves!" Kavan hissed. "What we need are more dragons to fight! With enough power, we can demolish the army once and for all!"

"You give a good argument Kavan," Dargon whispered in his ear, "But if we do die, we need a dragon with leadership and loyalty to lead the other hatchlings."

Kavan and Dargon stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. The sounds of the army grew closer each passing minute. The dragons started to shift uneasily in the silence. Kavan finally laid his head down on his chest. Then lifted his head proudly with pride in his eyes. "I promise I will keep the others safe."

With a nod, Dargon dismissed Kavan. Kavan went through the parting crowd of dragons into the cave.

With a grunt, Dargon lifted his head to the crowd. "Today is the day that dragon and man shall clash once and for all. This may be the last battle of the dragons. But we shall die fighting, and with honor!" Cheers erupted from the throats of the dragons.

Sunaya listened to the dragons cheering outside the cave. She knew that she would have to leave her egg soon, for she would be needed for the fighting. She watched Kavan round up all the other hatchlings. Sunaya beckoned one of the older hatchlings, Tinwei to come to her. The pale purple dragon came to her side.

"It is time for me to leave the egg." Sunaya started. "This is what's left of the dragons, you must take care of it. Keep the dragon safe when it hatches, for I don't know if any of us will return." She rolled the egg to Tinwei, who picked it up and gazed at Sunaya with determination.

"I promise to treat it as my own," Tinwei responded. She stepped back toward Kavan, who was at the secret exit. Sunaya nodded and got up to join the other dragons, tears brimming in her eyes. _Goodbye my child, may I see you here on this planet, or in the stars._

Not a second after Sunaya reached the entrance had an arrow pierce a dragon's arm. He winced and roared in rage while the others joined him. With Dargon in the lead, the dragons charged towards the advancing army. The first few have locked in battle. The bloodiest battle had begun. It was metal against stone, spears against claws, arrows against fire. Few of the back dragons flew into the air. Volleys of arrows were shot. A dragon was shot down, but not without taking several soldiers with flame and crushing them.

"Flamethrowers charge!" cried Dargon as he threw a soldier a mile away. A group of dragons shot themselves just over the men's heads. In unison, they blew large wingspans of flame. Soldiers cried out as their skin was burned and armor melted.

On the other side of the battlefield, Sunaya and some other females were fighting fiercely for their lives. Sunaya swept her claws wildly through the throngs of soldiers. Many were flung paces away and onto fellow soldiers. She swung her tail around, casting several away. Something else caught her eye. And it was moving toward her, fast. Immediately, Sunaya ducked at the oncoming chain ball. The ball returned to its owner, a knight in red armor on a white horse. His squared helmet had points circling the edges. Dragon claws. Sunaya backed away from the knight, who moved forward toward her.

She backed into another dragon. Crying out in surprise, she turned around and recognized a red ancient face.

"Dargon!" Sunaya cried. The ancient fierce but wise dragon had many marks of battle. He had a large cut under his eye that was bleeding badly. Dargon had a few cuts here and there, but otherwise still has a bright fire in his eyes.

"Sunaya. We are losing. But we must give the children time to escape." Dargon heavily breathed. "If we….die. There's something I want to tell you."

Sunaya looked at him weirdly before punching an incoming soldier in the face. Taking a quick glance, the red knight was preparing another swing. "Dargon this is not the time!" She told him.

"Sunaya, I-_agh!"_ the chain ball smacked Dargon hard in the side. The ball ricochet and hit Sunaya in the stomach. Both were flung opposite of each other.

"Dargon!"

"Sunaya!"

Both reached out for each other, but were pulled away and into the crowd.

"Hurry! We don't have time! We are losing quickly!" Kavan ushered the younger hatchlings toward him. Tinwei stood at the end with the precious egg in her claws. For a second, Tinwei thought she saw a look of jealousy in Kavan's eyes. But, he refocused his attention on opening the exit. He pushed some soft spots on the cave wall and uttered some ancient words of the dragons. A small part of the wall shuddered and slid sideways revealing a hole.

Kavan looked at the hatchlings. "Come, younger ones first." The small colored dragons each went down into the hole. Then the older ones climbed in. The only ones left after were Kavan and Tinwei.

Kavan looked at Tinwei, then at the egg resting in her claws. "I will go last," Kavan said, "The egg will be in too much danger for you to stay." Tinwei was about to agree. But, then she had a thought. She knew she wasn't much of a leader and was too shy to rally her fellow dragons. Kavan had the loyalty and leadership Tinwei doesn't have.

To Kavan's surprise, Tinwei gave him the egg. "The others need you. I will go last." Recovering from his shock, Kavan looked at the egg in his claws. He turned around and got ready to go into the hole. Kevan turned his head to Tinwei.

"Don't forget to seal the door." Kavan said. "The fighting is nearing the cave."

Tinwei nodded at him as he jumped into the hole. She began to climb in when suddenly, she was jerked backwards by the tail.

"Aah!" Tinwei looked behind her and saw two men gleaming menacingly at her. They managed to evade the fighting and enter the cave. One of them said something she couldn't understand. He raised his spear right above her belly. She knew what that meant. Tinwei felt sparks in her throat. _It burns! I gotta let it out.._

As soon as she opened her mouth flames erupted and cast singes on the surprised soldiers. Tinwei couldn't believe she could breathe fire. But this wasn't the time to think about it. The soldiers held their faces and fell backward as Tinwei kicked them. She pushed herself into the hole and flamed the rocks. The rocks quickly melted and plugged the hole up. Tinwei slid through the winding tunnel until it opened up to a clearing. Kavan and the other hatchlings were waiting.

The tunnel led to the other side of the mountain. The fighting sounded far off in the distance. She turned toward Kavan, who was holding the egg out to her. Silently, she took it into her hands. Tinwei saw a pang of resentment in Kavan's eyes as he handed her the egg. Before she could be sure, he blinked and the gaze of anger burst in his eyes.

"Come, we must get away from here," Kavan growled. He turned around and walked away from the mountain, with the others following. Tinwei barely took a step when an arrow shot past.

"Archers!" Kavan cried. He moved all the children away from the flying arrows with Tinwei following with the egg. Men streamed from behind trees shooting one arrow after another. The hatchlings ran through the forest, weaving back and forth through the trees. Tinwei took a glance back and saw bright lights. _Fire._ A wave fire streamed toward the group. Kavan took a glance back.

"Tinwei watch out!"

It was too late. The fire was near. Tinwei and Kavan reached hands out to each other. Then the fire separated them. Tinwei turned around just in time to see soldiers lighting the trees and running away. Trees blazed all around her. Every turn she saw blazing trees. Tinwei thought she heard Kavan. But, the roar of the fire was overwhelming. She huddled trying to protect the egg from wisps of flames. _So this is how it ends. In a forest fire and an egg that will never see the sky._ The egg glowed a bright light, and all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Past Revealed**_

A dragon emerged from a cave hidden deep in a forest. She sniffed around, sensing no danger; she did a trilling, growling sound. A call letting other dragons know it's safe. A silvery dragon followed the other dragon, his green eyes shining with calmness. The first dragon, a pale purple dragon, turned to him.

"Today I shall let you hunt our food today. You have gone through your training fast," The dragon spoke. The silver dragon's eyes lit up. "Since you have only just past your hatchling years, I shall be watching you." Both dragons stood in the glade silently.

"Galont, your hunting begins now."  
"Oh, err yes Sunaya!" Galont responded. He couldn't help but sense a dread feeling deep within Sunaya's bones whenever he said her name. Galont dismissed the feeling. What would cause his mother so much pain?

During his hatchling years, Sunaya told him that her tribe was starving. They all went off in search of new land. She clutched Galont's egg very protectively at every sound. A forest fire cut her off from the tribe. Sunaya hid herself and the egg in the cave where they live. After it settled, she found no trace of her tribe. So she made a home for her and Galont in the cave, living in solitude.

While lost in thought he realized that Sunaya was gone. _Gone to hide I guess._ He turned toward a parting in the forest and sprinted on all four, using his tail to keep his balance. He darted up a tree, using his claws to bring himself to the lowest branch.

Galont waited, listening to the sounds of the forest. He heard the tiny scuttle of a mouse. Turning his head toward the sound he saw a mouse nibbling on a berry. Galont's muscles tensed. He pounced and before the mouse realized anything, it was limp and in Galont's jaws. He heard some rustling in some bushes. Galont sensed a feeling of approval.

The rest of the day Galont hunted as much as he could. It took him two trips to bring back his catch to the cave. Sunaya waited for him at the edge of the cave.

"Well done Galont," Sunaya said. Galont's eyes glowed proudly.

Galont twisted and turned, groaning and moaning in his sleep. _Fire…shouting. Some I can understand and the rest foreign..agh!_ Galont winced in pain in his sleep. He was a spirit, hovering over a battle. He could see different dragons weaving among creatures he didn't know. _Humans. Sunaya's told me them._ The descriptions of humans from Sunaya don't exactly say how ugly they were.

Galont drifted onto the battlefield. A spear flew towards him. He closed his eyes waiting for pain. But, the spear went right through him. Turning, he saw the spear fly past a dragon. It was a female. Her eyes aglow with the fierceness of battle. Something almost hit the dragon in the head. Galont glanced around for the weapon, but it was gone. The dragon breathed heavily with the small cuts and wounds while limping back.

"Sunaya!"

Galont turned to see a red dragon limping towards him. He turned expecting to see a younger copy of his mother. But all he saw was the bronze female dragon he saw earlier. _Sunaya? A bronze? No, she can't be. The tribe moved away. There were no humans…_

Before he could think anymore the scene blurred and he arrived in a cave. The fierceness of battle was outside the cave. He turned to see small hatchlings diving into a hole. Galont could see a black and purple dragon. The purple was holding an egg. _Me? No, this can't be true…there was no battle. None of this is real._ He could see the purple dragon giving the egg to the black one.

"This egg is precious. It's Sunaya's egg. I trust you with it until I come," she whispered.

"The black one grunted and made his way to the hole. "Don't worry Tinwei. I'll keep it safe."

Galont couldn't believe what he was seeing. The scene turned to darkness and a dragon made of light appeared.

_Greetings young one._ It's voice like mist surround Galont._ Your true origins have been revealed._

Galont glared furiously at the dragon. _Why couldn't you leave it alone? I was fine before this. Now I know everything is a lie._

_ Your origins tie in to what you're like. Your foster mother didn't tell you everything that happens to an egg. It feels what happens around it, the emotions of those near it shape the egg. The events an egg has gone through weave the dragon. You are a special weaving. A silver dragon. One of a kind._

Galont hadn't realized it until now. He didn't see one dragon on the battlefield that looked like him. _What am I?_

The light form leaned his head toward Galont. He studied him for a bit before speaking. _You are a prophecy dragon. You have a great destiny ahead of you. A great battle will erupt on the Plains of Ridawen between dragon and man. It will be the destruction of both races unless a peace bringer comes. _He paused for a moment. _They will show the alliance of man and dragon._

_They? But-_A picture unfolded in Galont's head. It was a mountain. The mountain where the battle erupted. It was green and lush. Then the scene grew darker. The green turned brown. The field around it was black and mist curled around it. The setting sun shone red, as red as blood. Galont opened his mouth but the form silenced him.

_No more questions. No more answers. That is all that can be revealed. The rest you must find on your own. _The form began to disappear.

_Wait! But what are you? Why did you bring this to me?_ Galont asked. The light dragon halted, There was a minute of silence before he spoke.

_I was the former prophecy dragon. I followed the path the guardian dragons have formed for me. My prophecy ended in good tidings between dragon and eagles. My final duty was to bring the next prophecy to the next dragon. The guardian dragons have allowed me to pass to the next realm now that it is done. Good luck young dragon, for you shall be awarded in the next world._

Without another word, the being faded and Galont was thrown into darkness.

Galont awoke with pain throbbing in his head. He waited until his head cleared. He remembered everything. He saw Sunaya sleeping on the other side of the cave.

"Who are you," he whispered. He turned his head sharply toward the entrance. The day was clear and sunny. Galont could've sworn he saw a wisp trail of mist leading from the cave to outside. Sunaya opened an eye at Galont.

"You're up early. You look exhausted. Hey wait are you-" Galont took off before she could say anymore. Sunaya scrambled outside fast enough to see Galont fly away.

Sunaya gasped at the direction. "No! He'll find…Wait!" She took off towards him. "Galont!"

Galont looked below him. He saw the green forest he lived in for so long. It felt like home to him. But, he knew it was wrong, all wrong. He saw the wispy trail he was following.

"Where are you taking me little wisp?" The trail did not reply, but he knew it was the answer to all his questions. The forest below stopped and a cracked plain began. Galont knew he was nearing it. He heard his name throughout the wind. _Galont. Galont. The truth awaits you. _The wind seemed to whisper. Then he saw it.

The wisp disappeared into a shrouded mist. It was like the mist wanted Galont to find it. It was thick and you could see nothing past it. The mist stretched for miles, so far, Galont gave up looking for the end. The mist parted slightly and he could see it all.

Death. Destruction. It was everywhere on the plains. Dried blood stained the ground and white bones of man and dragon littered the battlefield. The mountain was old with age and black from smoke. It was how Galont saw it in his vision, only worse.

Galont entered the mist, taking in the scene before him. He heard a flutter of wings behind him. He turned to see Sunaya, her purple scales more paler than usual. Galont opened to speak but she silenced him.

"No questions. Not now. Not here. Come, to the cave." Sunaya turned towards the mountain and began flying slowly. Galont followed, with many questions, and demands for answers on the tip of his tongue.

Galont realized the cave as the place in his vision. Sunaya paced a bit before sitting down. She motioned for Galont to do the same.

"I can tell you have somehow seen the truth Galont," Sunaya gazed at the floor as she spoke. "I don't know how, but those are your matters."

Galont spoke up. "Who are you? Who is the real Sunaya?"

Sunaya stayed silent. Lost in memories only she knew. A moment passed before she talked.

"Sunaya was your real mother. A bronze, she was the last of the tribe to lay an egg. That was you."

Galont's suspicions were true. But other things were unclear. "The last? Tell me whoever you are, tell me the truth. No more lies."

"I am Tinwei. Your mother entrusted your egg to me when battle was looming over the horizon." Galont's eyes were filled with curiosity and sadness.

"Our tribe was the last of dragon tribes. We fled long ago to this valley so we could be at peace. Generations later, man has grown in population and found our valley. Dargon, a red dragon who was our leader, did not want this valley to fall into human hands."

Galont though of the red dragon with cuts and bruises. He could feel the loyalty in Dargon's soul.

Tinwei brushed the damp ground of the cave. "This was where the dragons made their last stand. They charged into the human army. I did not know what became of them, but you could tell from outside."

He shuddered at the thought of the bones bleached white over the years. Dragon bones.

"At the time I was a hatchling. Me and other hatchlings were escaping through a hidden tunnel. The little ones went through first, with me and Kavan, a black dragon, were left. He went through first and I got attacked by men."

Galont stared in horror as he painted the scene in his mind. "Why did Kavan leave you there all by yourself?"

Sunaya closed her eyes lost in her thoughts. "I volunteered to go last. I fought the humans off and escaped through the tunnel. We ran through the forest. I got cut off by a forest fire. I covered you hoping your egg would survive the flames. Your egg glowed, then I appeared in that glade. I did not want to go back, and the forest was too big to find Kavan. So I made home there along with you when you hatched. I did not discover this place until last year. I did not want to see what happened. There's your truth Galont."

Galont watched Tinwei with anger. His mood changed as soon as he realized she did it all to protect him. "You were protecting me from the horrors of the past. You used my mother's name to make me more comfortable and not want to dig in the past."

Tinwei nodded. "But, all it did was make me depressed every time I heard her name. You got more curious as you got older and I lied to you more and more. It makes me feel…" She buried her face in her claws. Galont hugged her trying to make her feel better.

"You were only trying to do what you thought was right," he whispered into her ear. "But now, I have something I must do. I must leave."

Tinwei looked him in the eye. "I have trained you well Galont. It was time when you left the glade. Go. Do what you have to do. I have a journey of my own to make. Good bye Galont."

"Farewell…Tinwei." Galont flew out of the cave. He looked back until the mountain was hidden behind the mist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Journey Never forgotten**

A caravan moved along the dusty road. A mother hushed her crying child, a man ushering his cattle along.

"This is madness," a woman whispered. "We the Ricktu, strongest fighters of all Unide, cower from shadowy monsters, and go to hide under Queen Yunin!"

An old man moving slowly with his walking stick, shambled up to her.

"Silence milady. These beasts are the worst of everything we've fought. In all my years, I've never seen beasts fight so cruelly. Never has that much blood have been spilled. If my name wasn't Klurin von Linderrott, I'd be complaining as much as you."

The woman glared angrily at the man, and turned away. A young man hopped off the cart he was riding on and walked toward Klurin.

"Never mind Er'uni. She's stubborn like that. My name is Stfen." His tanned cap flopped awkwardly on to his ear. "I was never for our fighting. Then again, you'd expect that from a person who thirsts knowledge, not war. Queen Yunin is the most peaceful leader of the Herickti. She'll save us all from the beasts."

"Over my white bones," the old man mumbled.

A shadow rose among the rubble. Yellow eyes pierced through the dust to the caravan in the distance. He stretched opened his leathery wings. The shadow rose to his full height, a black dragon. He turned to see other dragons of colors rise. Each pair of eyes was trained on him.

"The filthy creatures flee before our mightiness," he said in a raspy voice. "Let us give them a journey they shall never forget. The dragons growled in agreement. As one, they flew into the air, and descended upon the caravan. A great roar was heard across the wasteland. Screams and cries for help were lost upon the wind.

Galont waded through the murky marsh. He untangled dead grass from his feet. Galont looked up to see the cloudy sky, all dark. Then he smelled it in the air. _Smoke._ Turning, his eyes looked beyond the marsh, smoke was rising.

His wings caught the wind, and he sailed toward the point of the smoke. _Oh no._ It was a trail of humans. All were dead or wounded. Galont glanced around to see a black mass disappear over the hills. He opened his wings for flight, but then he had a change of heart. _No matter what their kind did, these people were innocent._

He retracted his wings and began skirting through the burned carts, pulling people out from the rubble and checking for life. A few were bruised but otherwise not harmed. Some had the sense to look for survivors, but they kept away from Galont, eyeing him suspiciously.

Galont looked at them curiously before continuing to pull an old man out. The man suddenly woke up, yelled, and hit Galont on the nose. Surprised, Galont dropped the old man. The old man picked up a stick and began to beat Galont. Not wanting to hurt the man, he did his best to dodge the stick.

It might've been the end for Galont, if another human hadn't pulled the old man away. After calming him down, the young man turned to look at Galont. His eyes were filled with questioning. Galont probed the man and sensed lots of curiosity from him.

The man reached out a hand to Galont, but was slapped away by the old man. He yelled angrily at the younger one in a language he could not understand. The man talked in a normal voice. To Galont, it looked like he was trying to calm the old man. Rage emanated from the old man, all towards Galont.

Galont looked around at the others. All were looking at him darkly or afraid. _I am not wanted here. These people will get to safety._ Everyone watched as Galont took flight into the sun.

Stfen's eyes followed the beast's flight until he could see no more. He turned to see the few people from the caravan begin to calm. Some of them went to mourn for the lost. Klurin looked at him angrily before hobbling away. But excitement bubbled in Stfen. He donned his large round glasses and pulled out his book, which survived the attack and began flipping through it until he found the page.

"So it's true," he breathed. Stfen stared at the page like a child entranced by a toy. It showed a beast just like the one he had seen. A shadow drifted over Stfen. He looked up to see Er'uni scowling at him. Her robes were tattered and soot covered her robe. But, besides a scratch, she was unharmed.

"This is no time to read books!" Er'uni said, her voice thick with the accent of a Ricktu. Stfen immediately picked up the book and showed her the page.

He pointed at the beast drawn on the page. "Don't you see? The human race is wrong after all these years! These creatures live!"

"What creatures?"

"The monsters legends say our people wiped out! Dragons!"

"Impossible."

"We did just see one. That is proof they are back!"

The seven foot tall Ricktu grabbed Stfen by the shoulders. Her stone grip lifted him into the air. Surprised, Stfen dropped the book onto the dusty ground. Er'uni's eyes glowed with fire.

"Now you listen," she hissed. "Dragons are no more. They are just myths and legends. They were never supposed to exist. They are long gone you got it?" Stfen gulped and nodded slowly. Er'uni released him and he dropped in a cloud of dust.

"Come, we must make haste."

Er'uni left Stfen lying on the ground. He was a bit shocked at her denial. Stfen sat up and cleaned his glasses of dust. After putting them away, he looked at the page lying face up. He picked the book up and began following the remaining people. _Alas, the human error._ Stfen was certain he didn't see the last of the dragon.


End file.
